Big Time Switch
by Ink Spotz
Summary: Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos get into an argument of epic proportions. They bet each other that they couldn't last a day in each other's shoes. Read as Kendall tries to be James, James tries to be Kendall, Logan tries to be Carlos, and Carlos tries to be Logan for 24 hours. Will they last through the day as each other or will they find it harder than they first thought?
1. A Hair-Raising Debate

Chapter 1

"Has anyone seen my hairspray?" asked James coming out of the bedroom that he shared with Kendall, his brown hair a tossled mess on the top of his head.

Kendall, who was seated at the breakfast table eating a bowl of cherrios, looked up at James and asked, "Did you check the bathroom shelves?"

"Yes," said James exasperated. "I've checked everywhere."

"You can use my hairspray," offered Kendall.

"No thanks Kendall," said James. "It won't do the job."

With a sigh, James sat down at the table and stared down at it in defeat. Before Kendall could say anything else, his cell phone vibrated on the table. Finishing off the spoonful of cherrios in his mouth, Kendall reached down and looked at the text message on his phone.

"Oh, Gustavo wants us at the studio for rehersal," said Kendall wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and rising from the table.

"Go on ahead Kendall," said James. "I'll be there in a bit."

"James," said Kendall turning to look at James. "You look fine. Let's go."

Kendall turned his back on James and was just starting to walk toward the door when he heard James say from behind him at the table, "Easy for you to say."

"What's that suppose to mean?" asked Kendall whipping back around to face James.

"Do I have to explain?" asked James.

"I will have you know that I look amazing just the way I am," said Kendall. "I don't need some fifty dollar hair care product to make me confident in my appearance!"

James rose from the table and pointing an accusing finger at Kendall yelled out, "You've crossed the LINE!"

"What line?" asked Kendall.

With that, James walked around the table and stood face to face with Kendall before saying, "The best-friend's-who-will-never-bad-talk-their-friend 's-wardrobe-practices line!"

"When was that line invented?" asked Kendall.

Before the argument could escalate even more, Carlos and Logan walked into the room. They saw James and Kendall almost nose-to-nose in anger before asking at the same time, "What's going on here?"

"He's going on!" yelled Kendall and James at the same time.

Logan, with his smart rational, inserted himself between Kendall and James and split them apart with his hands, saying, "Alright, the only way to solve this problem, like any problem, is to hear both sides of the story and then decide what happened and what to do to fix it."

"No, that's not the way to solve it," stated Carlos.

Logan looked at Carlos and asked, "How would you solve it then?"

Carlos stood there in thought for a moment before saying, "In order to solve this problem we first need to hire lawyers for each side."

Logan let out a small laugh before saying, "Carlos, this is just a petty argument, not some judicial case!"

"So?" said Carlos looking at Logan. "Each side still needs representation. It's the only fair way to solve it."

"Carlos," said Logan with a sigh. "I'm the brains of the four of us, so let me handle things."

"You're the brains?" asked Carlos. "What are you implying about the rest of us?"

"If you're so smart Carlos, do you really need to ask?" asked Logan.

Carlos grew angry and stormed up to Logan.

"I will happily let you know that I am smart!" stated Carlos.

"Oh yes. If the answer to every question was corn dogs, you would be an Einstein!" commented Logan laughing.

While Logan and Carlos were bickering, James turned back to look at Kendall and started to get into an argument with him again. As the arguments intensified, they all yelled out at the same time to the person they were fighting with, "You wouldn't last one day in my shoes!"

Suddenly, the arguments ceased. Kendall turned to look at them all with a grin on his face as he said, "I have an idea on how to solve all these arguments!"

Logan, Carlos, and James looked at him and demanded, "How?"

With a sly grin, Kendall prepared to tell his friends his brilliant idea.


	2. It May Come As A Shock

Chapter 2

"What if we pretend to be each other for twenty four hours? Then maybe we would learn to appreciate each other," said Kendall.

"That's your plan?" asked James raising one of his eyebrows. He crossed his arms. "Ha! You couldn't last one day in my shoes Kendall!"

"That's what we're about to find out now, aren't we?" asked Kendall mimcking James's raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

James quickly uncrossed his arms and let them hang at his side once more.

"It can't be that hard to be you Kendall," said James. He cleared his throat and said in a whiny voice, "Come on boys, let's go see Gustavo before he gets mad and has a tantrum. I don't want to get yelled at."

"I do _not _sound like that!" stated Kendall.

"Alright enough!" yelled Logan. "Kendall's plan is not half bad."

Logan turned to look at Carlos, ripped his helmet off his head and put it on his own. He tapped the top of it a couple times real quick and then said, "We need to stop for corn dogs on the way."

Instead of snapping at Logan, Carlos took a deep breath and said, "We don't have the time to stop for corn dogs, Carlos, we have to get to the studio and then come home and work on our homework."

"No Logan," said Logan. "There's always time for fun!"

James looked down at the nonexistent watch on his wrist and exclaimed, "We are going to be late! There's time for talk on the way!"

"But my hair!" whined Kendall.

Kendall quickly ran off to the bathroom and sprayed his hair heavily with hairspray. He sprayed it down so hard that it lay flat on the top of his head. He then picked up a comb off the counter and shoved it into his pocket.

"James come on!" yelled James from the kitchen where the three of them stood waiting. "You look fine!"

Kendall poked his head out of the bathroom for a moment before saying, "I must be perfect! You can't rush perfection!"

Then Kendall disappeared back into the bathroom.

James reached a hand up and ran it through his hair, making the tousled mess on the top of his head worse. Logan walked over to the couch and threw his feet up onto the coffee table, relaxing until Kendall was ready to go. Carlos walked over to one of the textbooks on the counter, cracked it open and started to do the homework in it. Katie suddenly entered the apartment and turning to James asked, "What are you guys still doing at the apartment? I thought Gustavo normally wants you at the studio by now!"

James sighed and said, "We would be there right now if it wasn't for James. He isn't ready yet!"

Katie immediately looked confused. She pointed at James and asked, "But aren't you James?"

James smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm Kendall," he said pointing at himself.

Katie shook her head, trying to make things make sense. She walked past James and over to Logan who was still lounging on the couch.

"Logan, you've got to talk sense into James. He thinks he's Kendall," said Katie.

"I'm not Logan," replied Logan. "He is." Logan pointed at Carlos who was busily working out of a textbook. "But you probably shouldn't bother him, it would just make him angry."

Katie threw her hands up into the air and exclaimed, "Would somebody please tell me what is going on?"

Carlos swiveled in his seat and looked at Katie.

"Kendall had the idea that we trade places with each other for twenty four hours to see if we can survive in the other's shoes."

"Oh," said Katie. "Yes, four lunkheads switching places with each other. It's _sure_ to be difficult."

"Katie," stated James. "Be nice! My idea happens to be a fabulous one!"

Logan placed his head in his hands and said, "Oh who are we kidding? Kendall, this idea won't work. It'll just get us more aggravated with each other!"

Kendall dropped his charade then and came out of the bathroom.

"Well what do you think we should do then? It's not like we can literally switch bodies for a day!" yelled Kendall. "I'm trying to keep us from falling apart!"

"I know Kendall," replied Logan with a sigh.

Katie stared at the four boys perplexed.

"Why would you four want to be each other?" asked Katie. "You're just weird!"

Kendall rolled his eyes and came over to Katie. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Tell Mom that we're going to be back late from the studio tonight. Gustavo will probably have us working late because we didn't show up on time."

"Okay I will," said Katie as Kendall turned to leave. "But don't you think you should fix your hair first Kendall?"

Kendall scowled, but went back into the bathroom to run water over his stick like hair.

"By the way Kendall," shouted James. "My hair sooo doesn't look like that!"

When Kendall came out of the bathroom, his hair now soaking wet, they left apartment 2J and went to Rocque Records. Once they got there, Gustavo came out of his office, his face redder than a tomato.

"Where have you dogs been?!" shouted Gustavo.

Immediately the four boys proceeded to blame each other for their tardiness.

"QUIET!" shouted Gustavo.

They all turned and looked at Gustavo as he rubbed his temples.

"Just go get in the booth, dogs. We have a lot of work to do. There's suppose to be a thunder storm later today so we have to get as much work done as we can before it happens."

The four of them bickered all the way into the sound booth.

"James! Stop combing your hair! It isn't going to get any straighter!" griped Kendall.

"Hey! It has to look perfect! Do you understand how hard that is?" asked James.

"Oh yea," said Kendall. "It's _so hard _to comb your hair!"

"Can we get corn dogs after?" asked Carlos. "I'm hungry."

"We just had breakfast genius," said Logan. "How can you possibly be hungry again?"

"Hey, I eat when I want!" said Carlos. "I can't control that!"

"Maybe if you stop thinking about corn dogs so much, you wouldn't have that problem!" yelled Logan.

"DOGS! QUIET!" shouted Gustavo as he placed his finger on a button outside the sound booth, causing his voice to echo inside it. "Now, let's sing 'Run Wild' from the top."

Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stopped bickering for a second. They cleared their throats and were about to sing when a crack of thunder sounded overhead. The thunder was so loud, it seemed to shake the whole room. Gustavo threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"Great! Now we've got to deal with this storm! I was trying to avoid this!" stated Gustavo.

Suddenly the power in the studio went out. Everything went completely black.

"Well," said James voice in the dark. "At least I can't see you now."

"At least I can't see you either!" said Kendall.

"DOGS! Stop it!" yelled Gustavo, whose voice sounded faint outside the glass since the speaker didn't work anymore.

All of a sudden, the lights came back on. They flickered threatening to go out again.

"Does anyone else feel water?" asked Logan.

The four of them looked upward in horror. The sound booth ceiling was leaking water, right onto the floor where all the wires were. It had started to leak in the dark so it had already puddled around the cords without their knowledge.

"Lets just get out of here before thunder strikes again," said Kendall as they proceeded to rush toward the door to the sound booth.

They pushed against the glass, but it wouldn't budge.

"Gustavo! Get us out!" yelled the four boys.

Gustavo walked toward the booth door in horror and started at the boys through the glass. He tried to open it and said as loud as he could through the glass, "Griffin had every door electronically updated. Each door has an electronic lock now. It must have malfuncitioned during the black out. I can't get it open."

"This is all your fault!" yelled James poking Kendall in the chest.

"My fault!" yelled Kendall. "I can't control the weather!"

"Yes, but if we had gotten to the studio earlier instead of trying out your stupid plan, we might not be in the mess!" shouted James.

"My stupid plan was a great one!" shouted Kendall. "You should try being me and thinking up the clever ideas! Besides, it's not my plan that made us late. It's your fault! If you weren't so worried about your looks, we would have been here on time!"

"They still need representation," said Carlos as he watched Kendall and James tackle each other to the floor.

"No they don't, helmet head!" shouted Logan pushing Carlos into the microphones.

"Don't call me helmet head!" yelled Carlso as he pushed Logan back.

As James and Kendall wrestled on the floor and Carlos and Logan pushed each other into walls, thunder struck overhead again. Soon the booth went black. The cords that were soaking in the water snapped as they shorted. All four of the boys stopped shouting at each other as they got electrocuted and passed out within the booth.

* * *

**Please leave reviews! I would love to know what you think of it so far! :) **


	3. A Change In Perspective

Chapter 3

"Ah, my head," groaned Kendall in the darkness.

He immediately noticed that something was off about him. His voice sounded slightly different. It kinda sounded like James's voice. Maybe he was just hearing James talk too.

"Does your head hurt too James?" asked Kendall.

_"Did James just ask himself if his head hurt?" _asked Kendall confused, hearing James's voice say the exact same words that left his mouth at the exact same time.

"James stop copying me," said Kendall.

Once again, the same echo.

Kendall opened his eyes and looked around him. He was soaking wet from lying in the puddle of water that had come from the leaky roof and he hurt. He tried to move one of his arms, but when he did, it felt as if it were made of jello.

"James are you okay?" asked Gustavo as Kendall's view came into focus and he saw Gustavo in the booth.

_"Why was everyone so concerned about James for? What about me?" _thought Kendall.

Kendall saw that Gustavo was bending down and looking into his eyes, his hand on his shoulder.

"James can you hear me?"

"I'm not James you fool!" said Kendall, James once again saying the same thing. "Did you get hit by the lightning or something?"

A look of concern immediately crossed Gustavo's face.

"Um...James..."

"It's Kendall!" yelled Kendall.

"Ok. I think you need to see something. Here let me help you up," said Gustavo giving him a hand.

As Kendall stood on his feet, he looked around the booth. That was when his heart felt like a piece of lead in his chest. Lying on the floor still in the water were Logan, Carlos, and..._himself?!_

"Wait," said Kendall pointing at his unconcious body. "That's me!"

Kendall looked down at himself and noticed the semi dressy clothes that he had on. He reached up to his head and felt the tousled mess of hair.

"Oh my word!"

The voice that didn't belong to him, the clothes that he didn't have on when he got to Rocque Records, being called James...it all made sense now. Kendall got onto his knees next to his unconcious body and started to shake James. Now they weren't pretending; now it was real.

James emitted a small groan as he started to come around.

"What happened?" he groaned out.

Kendall got a chill as he realized how eerie it was to hear his voice and for it to no longer be his own.

"James? Are you alright?"

"Yes," moaned James, "But why does it sound like I can hear myself?"

"Open your eyes James," said Kendall, trying to stay calm.

James opened his eyes and stared at Kendall in fear.

"Ahh!" screamed James.

He immediately looked down at himself and saw that he possessed Kendall's body.

"But...but...how...?" stammered James looking back up at Kendall.

"I don't know," said Kendall shrugging his shoulders. "Why don't we ask Logan?"

James and Kendall went over to Logan's body and started to try to shake him awake.

"Logan! Logan wake up!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

Logan moaned and opened his eyes. He looked up at Kendall and James.

"What's wrong? What happened anyway?"

"We got electrocuted by the storm," said Kendall.

Logan sat up and looked around. When he caught sight of Carlos across the room, he pointed at him with a pale face.

"That's me."

"You mean you're Carlos?" asked Kendall.

"Yes," said Carlos in Logan's body.

"Oh no," said James. "Not you guys too."

"What do you mean?" asked Carlos turning to look at them.

"I'm Kendall," said Kendall in James's body.

"And I'm James," said James in Kendall's body.

"Oh no," said Carlos. "That means I'm in..."

Carlos looked down at his body and gasped.

"I'm in Logan's body!" cried Carlos.

The screaming had caused Logan in Carlos's body to sit up and look over at the three of them.

"Why are you screamin..."

Logan stopped short as he realized that he was staring at his body. He looked down at himself and cried out, "Ah! I'm Carlos! How did this happen?"

"Electrocution," said Kendall, James, and Carlos at the same time.

Gustavo watched what was going on, bewildered. He had no idea what to do. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan stood up out of the water and looked at Gustavo.

"I can't be Carlos!" cried Logan.

"I can't be Logan!" cried Carlos.

"I can't be Kendall!" cried James.

"And I can't be James!" cried Kendall. "Gustavo, help us fix this!"

"How am I suppose to James?" asked Gustavo staring at Kendall in James's body.

"I'm KENDALL!" stated Kendall.

Gustavo placed his head in his hands.

"This is going to take some getting used to," he muttered.

"You mean we're stuck like this?" asked James, panicked.

"For now you are," said Gustavo. "I think that you four should go back to the Palm Woods for the time being until I can call around and figure out how to fix this."

"This is all your fault!" said James as he walked past Kendall and toward the door. "Next time keep your 'bright ideas' to yourself and maybe then, mother nature won't have a reason to steal them!"

"James, you're being irrational," said Kendall.

It was too late for James to hear him. He had already walked out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him.

"James!" shouted Kendall running after him. "Wait up!"

Kendall ran out the door and chased James down. He found him standing outside Rocque Records with his arms crossed, glaring at the traffic. The weather had surprisingly cleared up really fast so that now, the sun shone down on them.

"James," said Kendall putting his hand on his shoulder. "We'll get through this."

"Yea sure," said James. "Mister I-Can-Fix-Anything."

"James," said Kendall. "Please listen to me. I didn't do this on purpose. I didn't mean for this to happen. But maybe this was suppose to happen. Maybe we were all suppose to have a body swap experience so we wouldn't bicker as much."

"You act like this is what fate wanted," grumbled James.

"Maybe it is," said Kendall.

Before they could say anything else, Lucy, Jo, Camille, and Katie appeared around the corner. They were just starting to close the umbrellas that they had above their heads. In their hands they clutched sandwich bags.

"Kendall! James!" said Jo as they approached. "Thought you might be hungry and in the mood for company with lunch."

Before Kendall could stop Jo, she went up to James in Kendall's body and gave him a kiss...right on the lips.


	4. Sparks Fly

Chapter 4

When Jo backed away from the kiss, James just stared at her for a minute before stammering, "Wow."

"Jo!" groaned out Kendall.

Jo turned to look at Kendall in James's body and said, "Is something wrong, James?"

"Yes," he stated. "Very!"

James just looked on at Jo, a twinkle now present in his eyes. Kendall saw the twinkle and pointing at him said, "Oh no you don't. She's _my _girlfriend."

"Oh no I'm not," said Jo looking at James weird, wondering what had come over him. "I'm Kendall's boyfriend."

"Yea," said James with a smile. "She's my girlfriend."

"But...but...," stammered Kendall. "_I'm _Kendall."

Katie, who was still standing between Lucy and Camille, rolled her eyes.

"What's going on here?" asked Jo. "James you don't need to be jealous..."

"I'm _not_ jealous," said Kendall in James's body. "I'm really Kendall."

"They are still pretending to be each other I can see," said Katie.

"Huh?" asked Jo turning around, completely confused.

"They are pretending to be each other for twenty-four hours to see if they can survive in each other's shoes," said Katie. "I honestly didn't think that they would still be up to it."

"We're not up to anything!" stated Kendall as he watched Jo go back over to James. "Really!"

Jo turned to look at Kendall in James's body briefly before saying, "Nice acting James. You are very convincing."

Kendall slumped his shoulders in defeat as he watched Jo lace her arm through James's and walk back toward Rocque Records in order to eat their sandwiches together. Lucy walked over to the defeated Kendall and patted him on the back.

"I didn't know you had a thing for Jo," commented Lucy.

Kendall turned to look at Lucy and immediately came to a frightening conclusion. James had a thing for Lucy and he was now in James's body. He saw the shine of hidden love for James in her eyes.

"Oh no! Don't get any ideas," stammered Kendall before he even realized what Lucy had previously said.

"Oh good," said Lucy holding out a sandwich bag to him. "Because I have to admit that if you did, I might just be a tad bit jealous. Here's your lunch! I hope you like it!"

_"Oh no,"_ thought Kendall. _"I don't love Lucy. I love Jo."_

Even though Kendall thought that and knew that, James's feelings for Lucy seemed to surface within him, making him have fondness toward Lucy.

"I gotta go Lucy," said Kendall. "Talk to you later ok? Thanks for the sandwich!"

Kendall ran over to James and yanked him off the picnic bench where had been snuggling with Jo.

"We need to talk," said Kendall as he held tight to James's arm and ran a little ways in the distance.

When they were out of hearing distance of the girls, Kendall looked at James and said, "What are you doing with Jo?"

"What do you mean?" asked James. "I'm you!"

"I know, but that doesn't mean you can get cozy with _my_ girlfriend," said Kendall. "Besides, I thought you had a thing for Lucy?"

"I do," said James. "But I'm trying to be you and if I'm honest with you, I'm starting to feel something for Jo..."

"Oh no," said Kendall. "You too? Because I'm starting to feel something for Lucy. I think that we're experiencing each other's feelings."

"Or," said James. "It's fate intervening like you thought and I'm suppose to be with Jo and you're suppose to be with Lucy!"

"Nope," said Kendall. "Don't think that's it. I still love Jo."

"You know Kendall," said James. "I don't see what's so hard about being you. You have the easy life. I mean, you have a cute girlfriend who waits on you..."

"My life isn't easy," said Kendall. "Trust me. _Your_ life is the one that's easy."

"Really?" said James with a slight laugh. "I dare you to tell me that at the end of the day."

"What can be so hard about being James Diamond?" asked Kendall.

"How about that?" asked James with a slight smile, pointing behind Kendall's back.

Kendall turned around and saw something that he wished he didn't.

The paparazzi were standing there, madly snapping pictures at him. Before he could say anything, they rushed up to him and shoved microphones in his mouth.

"What does James Diamond, previous model for Uncle Vinny's Chapped Elbow Cream, have to say about his weathered appearance? Is this some kind of statement?"

"Do you have any fashion secrets?"

"Are you trying to set a statement or are you starting to fall into the normal spectrum?"

"Have fun," said James with a smile before running off.

"I will get you for this!" yelled Kendall.

As James disappeared from sight, a voice in the distance yelled, "Oh My Word! Is that a really hot model at the coffee shop helping an old lady cross the street?"

"Where? Where?" asked all of the paparazzi at once, sounding like a flock of seagulls as they ran off to track down the model.

When they dispersed, Kendall saw that it was Lucy who had yelled. With a small smile, Lucy came over to him.

_"Be strong Kendall,"_ he thought. _"You can do this."_

"Thanks for that," he said smiling.

"You're welcome," said Lucy. "Would you care to enjoy your sandwich with me?"

"I would love to," said Kendall.

He watched her smile, which lighted up her whole face. He looked at her beautiful eyes and had to fight the urge to grab her and kiss her.

"On second thought," said Kendall trying to fight back the urge. "I need to go talk to Katie for a minute."

Kendall ran off on Lucy and back to the front of Rocque Records where Camille and Katie had previously been standing. When he got there, he discovered that they were gone and that Jo and James stood there.

"Where's Katie?" asked Kendall.

"They went inside to go find Logan," said Jo. "Camille wanted to see him."

_"Oh no!"_ thought Kendall as he ran inside Rocque Records and over to the elevator.

Just as the elevator dinged open, Lucy appeared beside him.

"I'll come with you," said Lucy.

Kendall turned to look at her, thinking, _"How did you appear so fast?"_

"Okay," he said, trying to remain calm.

The two of them got into the elevator and Kendall pressed the correct button. As the doors closed and the elevator started to rise, Lucy turned to look at Kendall, a smile twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"You know James, I've been thinking about us."

"Ok..." said Kendall as his heartbeat picked up speed. "And..."

"And...well, I think that I like you."

She closed the distance between them until Kendall was backed up against one of the elevator walls.

"The last time that I was in an elevator and kissed someone, I wrote 'Elevator Kisses' with a broken heart. I don't think that'll happen with us."

Before Kendall could say a word of protest, Lucy leaned forward and kissed him. He sighed with pleasure as she kissed him and instead of fighting her off, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back.

_"Being James will be harder than I thought," _thought Kendall.

* * *

**A big thanks goes out to SimpLEEReading for coming up with this idea! Thanks for letting me use it! :) **


	5. And the Problem Grows

Chapter 5

Camille and Katie stood in front of Logan and Carlos who were slumped in the chairs outside of Gustavo's office. Camille walked toward Carlos in Logan's body and sat on the small coffee table in front of him.

"What's wrong Logan?" asked Camille.

"I'm not Logan," he replied.

Camille looked puzzled for a second and then she laughed, "Are you two still acting too?"

"Huh?" asked Carlos in Logan's body, confused.

"I mean, are you still pretending that you are each other?" asked Camille.

"No, we're not pretending," said Carlos.

With a teasing smile, Camille leaned forward and kissed Carlos in Logan's body quickly on the lips. When she pulled back, she said, "Did you ever think about going into acting someday?"

Carlos could feel his lips tingling where Camille's had just been. It filled him with an immense sense of pleasure. Logan, who was seated beside Carlos in his body, looked on in utter disgust.

"Dude!" said Logan reaching across and slapping Carlos. "Stop ogling!"

Camille turned to look at Logan in Carlos's body and laughed, saying, "You sound just like James did outside when Jo kissed Kendall."

"Jo did what now?" asked Logan. _"How could everything get so twisted so fast?"_

Katie stared at the two boys for a minute before saying, "What _is _up with you two? Logan, I thought you said Kendall's plan was dumb and you weren't going to do it anymore!"

Logan in Carlos's body looked at Katie and said, "We did quit it, but we all got electrocuted and switched bodies for real."

"Carlos, stop joking," said Katie. "I don't believe that. I do however believe that you guys are weird."

"Ask Gustavo if you don't believe me," said Logan. "He was there!"

Katie hesitated, not sure what to do. She would have to talk to her brother. Even though he was acting just as weird, maybe she would be able to get something out of him. Katie and Camille handed Logan and Carlos their sandwiches so they could start eating. Katie sat there, eating hers, wondering, _"What _is _going on?"_

* * *

When Lucy and Kendall broke from their kiss, the elevator dinged, signifying their stop. Though Kendall knew that he was in love with Jo, not Lucy, he had the strong urge to kiss her again. Lucy could apparently see the urge that Kendall was trying to suppress because she smiled and said, "We'll have to do this again on the ride down."

"Ye..Yea..." said Kendall, his nerves rattled.

_"I'm becoming James,"_ thought Kendall. _"This is _not _good!"_

Kendall quickly walked out of the elevator door as they opened. He caught sight of Camille and Katie eating their sandwiches with Logan and Carlos. He had to convince Katie that he was really Kendall although he looked like James. Maybe she would be able to help him somehow.

Kendall walked over to Katie and placed his hand on her.

"Katie, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Kendall.

Katie turned to see Kendall in James's body and raised an eyebrow.

"You need to talk to me?" asked Katie.

"Yes, please," said Kendall. "It's important."

Katie placed what was left of her sandwich on the coffee table she was seated on and rose to her feet. Kendall grabbed her by the arm and led her around the corner where they could talk alone.

"What do you need James?" asked Katie.

"Katie, I need you to believe what I have to tell you," said Kendall.

"Ok..." said Katie, suspicious.

"I'm not James. I'm really Kendall. I'm just trapped in James's body," said Kendall.

"How am I suppose to believe you? Especially considering that the four of you were pretending to be each other this morning?" asked Katie.

Kendall looked deep into her eyes and got down onto his knees in front of her. He gripped her gently by the shoulders and said, "Baby sister, I need you to believe me. I love you and I really need your help."

Katie was starting to soften. She was starting to believe Kendall, but not completely.

"If you're really Kendall, tell me something that only he would know," said Katie knowing that Kendall always kept her secrets.

Kendall thought long and hard about what he could say to Katie to convince her. It was hard to think his own thoughts when James's feelings and thoughts wanted to take over.

"When we used to live in Minnesota, you used to have a crush on this boy in your class named Dexter. You even liked him so much that you had me help you write a love poem for him," said Kendall.

Katie's jaw dropped in shock.

"Kendall, it really is you!" exclaimed Katie, a little too loudly.

"Shh!" said Kendall with a smile. "Not so loud."

Katie ran forward and hugged Kendall. He hugged her back and said, "I'm glad that you believe me now Katie."

Katie pulled away from him and stared at him.

"How did this happen? Did you really get electrocuted like Carlos...I mean, Logan said?"

"Yes," said Kendall. "And now I have no idea how we are going to change back. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have no idea what to do," said Katie. "This has never happened before!"

"I know, and the scary thing is, I'm starting to slowly become James," said Kendall. "Like in the elevator when Lucy and I kissed..."

"Wait! You and Lucy _kissed?!_" said Katie stunned. "But...I thought you loved Jo."

"I do, but James loves Lucy and since I'm in his body, I seem to love her too," said Kendall.

"That's...awkward..." said Katie.

"Tell me about it. And James is taking a liking to Jo now since he's in my body," said Kendall. "Katie, you've got to help us!"

"I'll try to think of something. Does Gustavo believe you?" asked Katie.

"He seems to. He told us to go back to the Palm Woods for the time being," said Kendall. "But you can see how that turned out."

Before they could say anything else, Lucy walked around the corner.

"There you are James!" she exclaimed. "I've been looking for you!"

"Oh...um..." said Kendall flustered. _"How could he feel feelings for her yet want to run from her at the same time?"_

"Oh hi Katie!" said Lucy. "Do you mind if I borrow James?"

Kendall started to look panicked and Katie could tell.

"Sure," she said.

Kendall gave her a look, but Katie leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Just go with her for now. I'll think of something. But right now, you need to convince Lucy of who you really are."

Kendall stood back up straight and said, "Ok. See you later Katie."

"See you later," said Katie immediately running off to find Gustavo to see if he had figured out what to do.

Lucy looped her arm through Kendall's and leaning her head on his shoudler said, "How about you give me a tour of the studio? I've never been here before."

"Ok Lucy," said Kendall fighting back the urge to run off after Katie.

Kendall walked with Lucy around the studio, showing her every room. She looked on in fascination, but Kendall knew that all Lucy wanted to do was spend time with him. Finally they ended their tour at a supply closet at the end of the hallway.

"What's in that door?" asked Lucy, clearly being able to see that the door read, "Supply Closet".

Before Kendall could say anything, Lucy opened the door and pulled him inside. Lucy shut the door behind him and said, "Now we're alone again."

"Lucy, I didn't think you were this fond of me," said Kendall panicking, seeing the look in Lucy's eyes.

"I didn't know I was this fond of you either," admitted Lucy making Kendall back up until his back was pressed against the wall of the supply closet.

Lucy leaned toward Kendall in an attempt to kiss him again. When her lips were inches from his own, he said, "Hey...Lucy, we need to talk about something."

He had to fight the urge within him that wanted him to just keep his mouth shut and kiss her back.

"What is it James?" asked Lucy giving him a quick kiss on the lips and then pulling back.

"I'm not who I seem to be," said Kendall.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

Kendall took a deep breath and said, "Before, when I was saying that I'm Kendall, I was telling the truth."

Lucy pulled back from him farther and looked him in the eyes.

"Really? You're going to pull that again?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm not pulling anything," said Kendall. "What can I say to convince you?"

"Tell me something about me that only Kendall would know," said Lucy.

"Lets see...when I was trying to learn how to figure skate behind the guys back, you told me that, you thought I was strange, but you would always be there for me," said Kendall.

"Anyone could have guessed that," said Lucy.

"What about when we were practicing figure skating and you said that you would always have feelings for me?" asked Kendall. "You said that you would keep believing that we might get back together someday."

"Kendall told you THAT?!" asked Lucy. "Makes me sound so desperate! I can't believe he told you!"

"He didn't tell me," said Kendall. "I _am _Kendall!"

Lucy looked wearily at Kendall in James's body, debating whether to believe him or not.

"If you're Kendall, why did you kiss me back in the elevator?"

"Because James's feelings are trying to override my own," said Kendall. "Please believe me Lucy."

"What are James's feelings telling you to do now?" asked Lucy.

"Lucy, stay...back..." said Kendall as Lucy started to come toward him for another kiss. "You've got to believe me!"

Lucy kissed Kendall once more and then backed up saying, "I believe you."

"Why did you kiss me then if you believed me?" asked Kendall.

"You kiss like Kendall," said Lucy. "I thought our kiss in the elevator felt familiar, now I know I wasn't just being foolish."

"Is that a good thing that my kiss is recognizable?" asked Kendall.

"Yes," she laughed. "It means you're still you even though you may be trapped in someone else's body."

"I fear that that won't last much longer though," said Kendall.

"Why?" asked Lucy.

"Like I said, James's feelings are taking over. How long until I can't hold them back anymore?" asked Kendall. "How long until I become James?"

"Kendall, calm down," said Lucy. "Lets go find Jo and James first. Then we'll try to figure out what to do."

"Ok," said Kendall. "James can't be getting into that much trouble being me, right?"

* * *

Jo and James sat on the bench that they had when they ate lunch. James looked over at Jo as she talked, admiring her beauty. She was such a gem. She was so beautiful.

_"No wonder Kendall loves her," _thought James.

As Jo finished talking, she turned to look at him and asked, "So what do you think I should do?"

"Huh?" asked James.

"You weren't paying attention to anything I was saying, were you?" asked Jo.

"No," admitted James. "Sorry."

"What were you doing then?" asked Jo.

"I was admiring your beauty," said James. "I'm so glad you're mine."

_"No, she's Kendall's," _thought James. He knew that, yet felt an overwhelming urge to say that he was Kendall.

"You're sweet Kendall, you know that," said Jo.

Jo leaned in toward him for a kiss. James knew that he should try to stop her, but before he could, she kissed him on the lips. This kiss was so much more powerful than the last. All of Kendall's thoughts and feelings came rushing at him at once and all of James's thoughts were erased. James had become Kendall.

"Whoa," said James as their kiss came to an end.

Suddenly, Kendall in James's body and Lucy appeared.

"Jo, James, we need to talk," said Lucy.

"That's not James," said Jo pointing at James in Kendall's body. "Don't tell me that you believe their act!"

"It's not an act," said Lucy and Kendall at the same time.

Kendall turned to look at James in his body and said, "James, tell her the truth."

James looked at Kendall in confusion before saying in all seriousness, "What are you talking about? I'm Kendall."

Kendall in James's body and Lucy exchanged a look.

"Oh no," they both said at the same time.

The problem that they had on their hands just got even bigger.


	6. The Truth Will Set You Free

Chapter 6

"Logan, I'm feeling strange," whispered Carlos to Logan once Camille had left them momentarily.

"What do you mean?" whispered Logan back. "Of course you should feel strange! You're in my body!"

"No, it's not like that," stated Carlos. "I mean, I think I'm you."

"Impossible!" said Logan. "No, not impossible," said Carlos. "If body swapping is, so is totally take over!"

Logan didn't want to believe what Carlos was saying. He wanted his own body back after all. But he was starting to feel like he was Carlos. Instead of trying to think about a way to switch back, all he could seem to be able to think about were corn dogs and slingshot shopping carts.

"Logan," said Logan looking over at Carlos. "You're right."

"Did you just call me Logan?" asked Carlos in fear.

Logan looked taken aback for a second before a dull look passed across his eyes once more. "Of course I called you Logan! That is your name isn't it?"

_"Oh no! I wasn't being silly! I was right!"_ thought Carlos.

He rose from the chair he was seated in and looked at Logan in fear.

"Don't speak like that!" said Carlos. "I know I said it, but I was hoping you'd prove me wrong like usual!"

Logan released a laugh and said, "When are you ever wrong Logan? You're the smart one."

"No," said Carlos in desperation. "You're the smart one! You've got to snap out of this! Don't give in to my body! I want it back after all!"

"Logan, are you okay?" asked Logan rising his eyebrow. "Did you inhale a fume from one of your science experiments or something?"

_"Are Kendall or James like this?"_ wondered Carlos worried.

"Logan, stay there! I'll be right back!" said Carlos as he ran off to find Kendall and James.

"I'm Carlos and where would I be going?" asked Logan with a short laugh. He kicked up his feet and rested them on the coffee table, day-dreaming about how to construct a slingshot shopping cart with corn dog holders.

* * *

"Are you telling me you can't find anyone to help us?!" asked Katie leaning over Gustavo's desk as he hung up his phone.

Gustavo rested his head in his hands and sighed.

"Katie, you've got to remember, this has never happened before. How is anyone suppose to know how to cure something that has never existed before?"

Katie sat down in one of Gustavo's office chairs in defeat, trying to figure out what to do.

"We have to think of something Gustavo! If we don't, they'll turn into each other," said Katie discouraged.

"Maybe that's a cure within itself," said Gustavo.

"No. It's not," said Katie. "I don't want James turning into my brother. Yes, I love James like a brother, but no matter if he has Kendall's memories or not, it won't be the same. I want my real brother back!"

"Well if you've got an idea," said Gustavo, "I would love to hear it!"

Katie leaned back in the chair she was seated in, thinking over the situation.

"You said that the boys got electrocuted and that's how they switched, right?" asked Katie.

"Yes," said Gustavo. "It was pretty scary. I thought they were fried for a moment."

"Maybe the cure has been right in front of our noses all along!" said Katie suddenly rising from her chair.

"You're not suggesting that we..."

"Well, can you think of any other way?" asked Katie. "That seems like the only solution!"

Gustavo looked down at his desk for a minute before saying, "Yes, but what if it doesn't work? What if it kills them instead of fixes them?"

Katie didn't say anything for a minute.

"Are you ready to take that risk?" asked Gustavo.

* * *

Lucy and Kendall stared at James, still not being able to believe what he had just stated. Jo looked at the two of them as if there were a few screws loose in their heads.

"What is wrong with you two?" asked Jo. "At least Kendall has the sense to drop the act!"

"That's James!" stated Kendall in James's body pointing at him. "I'm Kendall! I'm your boyfriend!"

Jo turned to Lucy and said, "Don't tell me that you actually believe him?"

Lucy looked down at her feet before looking back up into Jo's eyes and said, "I do believe him."

Jo threw her hands in the air in complete disbelief.

"I can't believe you Lucy!" said Jo.

"Jo," said Kendall. "What can I do to prove to you that I speak the truth?"

Kendall approached Jo and got down onto his knees in front of her. James watched as Kendall grabbed one of Jo's hands and clutched it.

"James! Back off Jo!" said James in irritation.

"James," said Kendall turning to look at him. "You're _not_ me! Snap out of it!"

Kendall turned his focus back onto Jo and brought her hand to his mouth. He kissed it and immediately Jo ripped her hand out of his grasp.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Jo," said Kendall. "Babe, you've got to recognize me."

"I do recognize you," said Jo. "You're James."

Kendall scowled in discouragement. How was he ever going to convince Jo of the truth?

"Wait!" exclaimed Kendall suddenly rising to his feet. "I have an idea!"

"Huh?" asked Jo as she watched Kendall race off to Lucy.

Kendall grabbed Lucy and whispered in her ear, "You said that my kiss is recognizable, right?"

"Yea," said Lucy.

"If I've only kissed you once before and you recognized my kiss, then Jo has to!" said Kendall.

"Kendall," said Lucy. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I don't see how I can convince her any other way!" said Kendall. "Why don't you try working on James while I take care of Jo? Maybe you can get him to snap out of it."

"Ok," said Lucy. "I can try. But I doubt his feelings are _that_ strong for me."

"Lucy, yes they are. I'm in his body. His feelings for you are super strong. He loves you," said Kendall.

"Really?" asked Lucy.

"Why do you think I wanted to kiss you so bad for?" asked Kendall with a smile.

With that, Kendall went back over to Jo.

"Now, I have to do this, but please, don't freak out," begged Kendall.

"What are you doing James?" asked Jo, feeling uneasy.

"Something that needs to be done," said Kendall.

He extended his hand down to her and she reached up and grasped it. Kendall helped her to her feet and stared into her eyes. Kendall took a deep breath and brushed a strand of hair behind one of her ears. James watched as Kendall closed the distance between them and kissed her on the lips. He kissed her with such a passion that it made James uneasy.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend James!" stated James rising to his feet in anger.

"James," said Lucy reaching out with one of her hands and resting it on his shoulder. "You're not her boyfriend."

James whirled around in anger, turning his back on Kendall and Jo who were still kissing.

"What do you mean I'm not her boyfriend?" asked James. "Of course I am! I'm Kendall!"

"No you're not," said Lucy. "James, don't you remember what we had?"

"I remember what we had Lucy," said James. "And we're just friends now, remember?"

Lucy sighed and said, "I was _really_ hoping it wouldn't come to this. I mean, considering you're in my ex-boyfriend's body and everything."

"What are you..."

James's words were silenced as Lucy leaned forward and kissed him. Lucy's kiss seemed to make something click inside him. Immediately all of James's memories came rushing back at him. He still could sense Kendall's feelings and thoughts, but they were no longer controlling him.

As Lucy backed away from their kiss, James looked at her and a smile crossed his face.

"Lucy," said James. "I really love you."

Lucy laughed, tears coming to her eyes.

"I love you too James," said Lucy. "Though I was picturing having our first kiss in your own body."

"Me too," laughed James. "But we'll have time for more kisses after we switch back."

A blush heated up Lucy's face.

"Do you mean..."

"Yes," said James. "After all of this settles, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," said Lucy.

She ran and gave James a hug.

"You know this is still weird, right?" asked Lucy laughing.

"Yep," said James. "But we'll figure something out."

Meanwhile, Kendall released Jo from their kiss. She stared at him with a confused look on her face.

"Do you believe me now?" asked Kendall in hope.

"I...I don't know what to think..." said Jo.

"Jo, it's me Kendall!" said Kendall. "You've got to believe that somewhere inside you. Doesn't your heart recognize me despite whose body I may be trapped in?"

Jo stayed silent for a minute before saying, "It really is you, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Kendall. "It is!"

With that, Jo reached out and hugged him.

"What happened Kendall?" asked Jo.

"We got electrocuted in the sound booth during the storm," said Kendall. "And we woke up like this."

Before any more words could be exchanged, Camille appeared. She saw Jo, who was still hugging Kendall in James's body and asked, "What are you doing Jo?"

Jo released Kendall from their hug and turned to look at Camille.

"Camille, they aren't acting. They are telling the truth," said Jo.

Camille instantly believed Jo, knowing that her friend was too level-headed and smart to be stupid.

"Oh my word! So when I kissed Logan earlier I actually kissed..."

Camille didn't finish her sentence.

"Yep, you kissed Carlos instead," said Kendall.

"Oh my poor Logie Bear!" shouted Camille clutching her head. "I bet I made him jealous! He tried to tell me the truth and I didn't believe him!"

Suddenly Carlos in Logan's body rushed in. He saw Kendall with Jo and James with Lucy and released a sigh of relief.

"Oh good. Total take over hasn't happened to you yet," said Carlos.

"Why?" asked James as he and Lucy walked toward the group. "Has it to Logan?"

"Yes," said Carlos. "We need to snap him out of it!"

"Camille," said Kendall with a small smile. "How do you feel about kissing Logan in Carlos's body?"


	7. This May Hurt A Little

Chapter 7

Camille stood in front of Logan in Carlos's body, staring at him strangely. She turned around partly to look at James, Lucy, Jo, Kendall, and Carlos.

"Are you sure that this is the only solution?" asked Camille, still feeling weird about the whole thing.

"Yes," said Kendall. "Though he may think that he is Carlos, it is really Logan in there. He needs your help, Camille."

Camille took a deep breath and turned back around to face Logan in Carlos's body.

"Okay," she said trying to remain calm. "Here goes nothing."

She started to lean towards Logan in Carlos's body and just as she was about to kiss him on the lips, he looked at her startled and asked, "What are you doing?"

Camille stopped leaning forward and stared at him as he said, "You're Logan's girlfriend! Not mine!"

Logan tried to look around Camille at Carlos and said, "She's your girlfriend Logan! Why are you allowing her to do this?"

Carlos sighed and said, "Just let her dude. You need to be cured."

"Huh..."

Before anymore words of protest could come out of his mouth, Camille leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Logan immediately stopped protesting then and allowed her to kiss him. When she backed away from the kiss, the dull look that had been on Logan's face was gone.

"Camille," said Logan looking at her. "Thank you."

"Are you really in there Logan?" asked Camille.

"Yes love," said Logan. "I am."

Camille looked at Logan and said, "I'm glad you're okay now."

"Me too," he said.

Logan looked at the group standing behind Camille and saw Lucy with her arm around James in Kendall's body. He pointed at him and said, "She believes you?"

"Yep," said James. "We have all of them on our side now."

"Now we have to figure out how to reverse this," said Kendall.

Just then, the door to Gustavo's office opened up and Katie and Gustavo came out of the office. Katie's face held a grim expression and Gustavo looked uneasy.

"What's wrong?" asked Carlos.

"We think we have a cure," said Gustavo slowly.

"Great!" said James excited. "Lets do it then!"

"There's a catch, isn't there?" asked Kendall focusing on the Katie's face. "Katie, what is it?"

Katie looked up at Kendall in James's body and he could see the tears shining in her eyes.

"What is it, Katie?" asked Kendall again, worried.

"We have to electrocute you to switch you back. The catch is that you might die," said Katie.

"Die?!" exclaimed James. He looked at Kendall and said, "I feel like saying that you should just keep my body, Kendall!"

"Yes James, but if we stay in each other's bodies, we risk total take over coming back. I'm sure it won't stay away forever," said Kendall. "We have to decide whether it's worth the risk or not."

Kendall turned at an angle so he could address all of the boys as he proceeded to ask, "Are we ready to risk losing our lives to make everything go back to normal?"

* * *

Kendall stood outside the sound booth, Jo wrapping her arms around him in a hug, crying. He was trying to make her feel better, but he had no idea what to say besides what he had been saying for the last five minutes, "I'll be okay Jo. I'll make it out alive."

Katie was standing beside Kendall in James's body. She was gripping his hand and holding it tight.

"You'd better big brother," said Katie solemnly.

James was off to the side with Lucy. He felt his heart sink like a rock within his chest.

"Don't say that I just got a boyfriend to have you go and die on me," said Lucy.

"I won't," said James. "I won't say anything if you like."

Lucy laughed and hugged James as she started to cry.

"James, I love you."

With tears stinging in the corners of his eyes, he hugged her back and said, "I love you too."

Lucy leaned back and they shared a passionate kiss.

Carlos was standing a little ways away with Logan and Camille who were also sharing a kiss.

"Logie bear, you'd better make it through this," said Camille. "I have a lot of kissing up to do."

"For the hundredth time Camille, you don't have to beat yourself up about not believing me before. I would have reacted the same way if I were in your shoes," said Logan.

"Lets not talk about being in anyone else's shoes for a long time," said Carlos.

Logan laughed and said, "Sounds good."

Gustavo finished hooking up the equipment and turned to face them, clearing his throat.

"If you are all through with your good-byes, you can get into the booth now. It's ready."

Taking a deep breath, Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos parted from their loved ones and got into the sound booth. Gustavo locked the booth door and sat down at the controls, trying to figure out how to ignite the shock.

"James," said Kendall as he watched Gustavo fool with the controls. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about what I said to you earlier."

James turned to look at Kendall and said, "I'm sorry too. I've realized that the only person that I want to be is me. I don't want to be anyone else."

Kendall smiled back and said, "I think we all feel like that now."

Logan turned to look at Carlos as Kendall and James talked and said, "I'm sorry for making fun of you earlier Carlos."

"Don't worry Logan. I forgive you. I have no hard feelings toward you," said Carlos. "Can you forgive me?"

"Yes," said Logan. "I can."

With their apologizes out of the way, the four of them grabbed each other's hands and waited for the shock. Their sneakers were getting soaked by the still wet floor, but none of them cared.

"Now..." said Gustavo, who they could barely hear outside the glass since the sound equipment was still fried. "This may hurt a little."

Just as Gustavo was about to send a shock of electricity into the booth, thunder rumbled overhead.

"What?" said Gustavo puzzled. "It's not suppose to storm anymore!" Gustavo hesitated for a minute before saying, "But I doubt it will do anything to them this time."

Gustavo suddenly pushed down on the button and Kendall, James, Logan and Carlos could hear the snaps and crackles of the electrical wires in the water.

"Here it goes," said Kendall, trying to remain calm.

Suddenly, water started to drip down from the ceiling again as another crack of lighting struck.

"I don't want to make anyone panic, but having two electrical sources can't be..."

Logan got cut off mid sentence as a huge shock took over them. They fell onto the floor, the electricity snapping at every part of their body. Gustavo watched them from outside the booth in horror.

"Katie!" shouted Gustavo jumping up from his chair. "Get that door open and get them out!"

"Why?" asked Katie, panicked but obeying Gustavo's orders.

"Because...if they get shocked from two sources, the shock that they receive could be too powerful. It could kill them," said Gustavo.

As Katie, Gustavo, Jo, Lucy, and Camille tried to open the door to the booth, the interior lit up a bright white. They all stumbled back, stunned by the light. The light soon disappeared and the glass to the sound booth was now lying at their feet, broken.

"Dogs!" shouted Gustavo rushing forward.

He rushed into the booth to see them all lying on the floor. He reached out and grabbed Kendall's wrist since he was the closest.

"Well?" asked Katie worried.

Gustavo didn't say anything. He proceeded to grab James, Logan, and Carlos's wrists before turning to Katie, Jo, Camille, and Lucy with a look of horror on his face and saying, "They're dead."

* * *

**AN: For all of the readers that I am sure are panicking right now, don't give up on the story! It isn't over yet! :) **


	8. All's Well That Ends Well

Chapter 8

Every part of Kendall hurt. Darkness was surrounding him and he couldn't seem to shake it. He could hear voices, but they seemed far away and out of reach. He could recognize the sounds of sobbing. Why was there crying?

"They're dead?!" he heard them say. "But they can't be!"

_"I'm not dead!"_ thought Kendall.

"I'm afraid they are," said Gustavo sadly. "And it's all my fault."

_"Come on Kendall!"_ he thought. _"You've got to try to communicate to them that you're alive somehow!"_

Kendall fought against the painful darkness around him and finally managed to emit a small groan.

"Did you hear that?" asked Jo. "I thought I heard a groan!"

"No," said Gustavo. "You're just hoping you heard a groan. They are dead."

Kendall couldn't believe that Gustavo didn't hear him.

_"I'm going to sound like some kind of zombie if I keep groaning, but..."_

"Uh..." groaned Kendall again.

"See? Did you hear him that time?" asked Jo.

"I did," said Katie.

"Me too," said Lucy.

"Me three," said Camille. "Gustavo, didn't you hear him? He's alive."

Even though Kendall's eyelids hurt, he managed to make them twitch with movement. With all the strength that he could muster, he managed to open his eyelids slowly and look around. He was soaking wet and he could still feel the electricity traveling through his body, but he was alive.

He was alive.

"Uh..." groaned Kendall again. "What happened?"

"Kendall! You're alive!" shouted Katie rushing toward her brother and giving him a hug.

Kendall couldn't feel his arms yet or he would have hugged her back. He could barely keep his eyes in focus.

"What happened?" asked Kendall again.

"You four got shocked by a huge blast of electricity," said Katie. "You died."

"We died?" asked Kendall, alarm taking over but the pain making it so he still couldn't move. "Are the others okay?"

"They are still unconscious," said Katie.

"Did we change back?" asked Kendall with an edge of hope in his voice. "Please don't say we died and the change back didn't happen!"

Katie laughed, tears of joy spilling from her eyes, "Yes. It worked. You're back in your body."

"Oh thank goodness," said Kendall. "We have to try to wake up the others. Help me up please!"

"Jo! Lucy! Camille! Gustavo! A little help over here please!" said Katie as she slung one of Kendall's arms around her shoulder.

They immediately rushed over and helped Kendall to his feet. He was wobbly on his feet so he needed their support to get over to James, who lay in the water, his head lying slack.

"James," said Kendall. "Wake up dude."

No movement from James.

"Help me down," said Kendall.

They helped him down so that he was on his knees next to James. Kendall grabbed James by the shoulders and started to shake him.

"James! Can you hear me? Groan or something if you can!" begged Kendall.

Suddenly, when Kendall was about to lose hope, he heard James release a small groan.

"Kendall?..." he groaned.

"Yes James! It's me! Open your eyes!"

Kendall watched as a burst of movement occured underneath James's eyelids. When they fluttered open, James looked up at Kendall.

"It worked!" he exclaimed.

"Yep," said Kendall. "It did."

James started to weep silent tears as he looked at Kendall.

"Why are you crying James?"

"I'm crying because I'm so happy we're alive and everything is back to normal," said James. "They are tears of pure joy."

"Do you think you can help me see if Carlos and Logan are still alive?" asked Kendall.

"I sure can," said James. "I just need help up though please."

Lucy and Camille let go of Kendall and helped James to his feet. James went over to Carlos while Kendall went over to Logan.

"Logan! Wake up!" shouted Kendall. "If you can hear my voice, open your eyes!"

"Go away," groaned Logan. "I'm sleepy..."

"Logan, open your eyes! You're going to be late for school!" stated Kendall, spitting out something that he thought would wake him up.

"I'm up!" exclaimed Logan as his eyes flew open.

Logan groaned and clutched his head.

"Man! I have one really bad headache!" said Logan. "What happened?"

"Logan, you're back in your own body!" said Kendall. "We all are! It worked!"

"Really?" asked Logan, not quite sure if he could believe what he was hearing.

"Katie, could you please help Logan to sit up?" asked Kendall.

Jo kept a hold of Kendall as Katie bent down and helped Logan up.

"It's a miracle!" stated Logan.

"Yep," said Kendall. "It truly is."

Looking around, Kendall could see that James had also managed to arouse Carlos. Kendall sighed a sigh of relief. At least all of them were alive.

"You dogs surprise me every time," said Gustavo with a small laugh. "Why did you have to go and scare me like that?"

"It's not like we died on purpose Gustavo," said Kendall.

"Still, you dogs are going to be the end of me," said Gustavo shaking his head.

"Well," said Kendall. "I guess everything did turn out alright in the end after all."

"Yep," said James. "Although Kendall..."

"What?" asked Kendall turning to look at James.

"Who's going to pay my dry-cleaning bill?"

With that, they all laughed. It was nice to have things back the way they were suppose to be. For now anyway.

* * *

**AN: Thanks to all of the readers and followers! I appreciate you sticking with this story all the way through. Thank you also goes out to everyone that favored it and took the time to review it! Your reviews meant a lot to me and are what kept me updating daily! I hope that you enjoyed the story from beginning to end. If you have any ideas for Big Time Rush stories you would like me to write, just PM me. Look out for more Big Time Rush Fan Fics in the near future! :)**


End file.
